


Get 'em Back Alive

by drwhogirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 10:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14616009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drwhogirl/pseuds/drwhogirl





	Get 'em Back Alive

As the rift between universes closed, Charlie and Ketch became surrounded by angelic forces. They tried to keep on top of them but were on the verge of being overwhelmed when Ketch heard the sound of another gun being fired. Ketch didn’t know who the other person was but they appeared to be on their side, so he wasn’t going to question it. Gift horse and all that.  
When the smoke cleared, and Ketch lowered his gun, he could finally see who his saviour was and found himself looking at an almost identical version of himself. Not exactly the same, they’d never been completely identical after all. The curlier hair, starburst birthmark on the back of his right hand and bluer than blue eyes told Arthur everything he needed to know. This wasn’t an alternate version of himself. It was an alternate version of Alexander.  
Arthur wasn’t sure what to say, luckily he didn’t have to. “Alex! Talk about good timing!”  
Alex didn’t seem to hear her though. “Arthur?”  
“Yes. Not your version, but yes.”  
“Close enough.” Alex told him, pulling his twin into a tight hug and taking Arthur completely by surprise in doing so. It took Arthur a moment to react but soon he was hugging his brother just as tight. It didn’t matter they were from different universes, at the end of the day they were still Arthur and Alexander. Two sides of the same coin.  
When the brothers finally parted, Alex started ushering them in the direction of the base. It was a two day walk and they came across a few angels along the way but those were easily dispatched. By the time they arrived at the camp, they were all covered in cuts and bruises. “I think we should pop in to see the doctor.” Alex suggested with a smile that Arthur couldn’t place.  
“Well you two can do that, I’m gonna check in with our fearless leader. Later bitches.” Charlie said cheerily. Arthur wasn’t sure it was necessary to see a doctor but agreed to follow his brother anyway.   
As they entered the medicine tent they could hear a man speaking with an Irish accent. “You’ll be alright, just rest up for a couple of days.”  
“Danny!” Alex called out excitedly, rushing in the direction of the voice.  
“Hey, princess! I haven’t seen you in days!” Dan came over and pulled Alex into a tight hug. Arthur froze when he saw the man that had wrapped his brother in his arms. He looked just like Mick. There were a few differences. Things that you’d only notice if you knew Mick really well but they were almost identical. Arthur suddenly felt a pang of longing. He really missed Mick. Wished he hadn’t had to kill him. Wished things could have been different.  
“Danny, this is my brother from another universe. Arthur, this is my boyfriend Danny.”  
“Pleasure to meet you Dan.”   
“Likewise.” Dan replied with a smile, keeping an arm around Alex’s shoulders. “Oh and Al, before you wander off again Mick wants a report and I’m going to want to check on Charlie.”  
“Wait…” Arthur interrupted whatever reply Alex was going to give. “Mick? As in Mick Davies?”  
“Yes, he’s Dan’s brother and in charge of the revolution.” Alex explained with a smile.  
“Can I see him?”  
Alex glanced at Dan who shrugged in an ‘it’s up to you’ sort of way. “Come on then Art. See you later Danny.” Alex kissed him softly before finally pulling himself away from his boyfriend reluctantly.   
Arthur was lead to a small cabin. It was damp and falling down in places but through the window… Arthur could see Mick. He almost couldn’t believe his eyes. The man was skinnier than he remembered but that was hardly surprising, everyone around here seemed to be half starved and running on empty.  
“Wait out here.” Alex told Arthur in a tone that left no room for argument. Alex went inside to talk to Mick, he wanted to warn him that Arthur was there. They’d lost their Arthur several months ago and Mick had been hit pretty hard, he needed as much warning as Alex could give him. Unfortunately that wasn’t an awful lot.  
Arthur could make out voices. Alex talking, Mick’s voice. Another voice that he didn’t recognise and… was that Mary? There was a short discussion which was promptly interrupted by the sound of alarm bells. Without thinking about it, Arthur opened the door and rushed in. “What’s happening?” He asked.  
“The angels are attacking again.” The unfamiliar lad replied.   
“Right. You all know what to do.” Alex, Mary and Jack all left. Alex needed to collect all the children and get them somewhere safe and Mary and Jack were needed to help with the fight. Especially if Michael decided to show his face. Finally Mick turned to Ketch. “Are you as good as ours?”  
“What?” Ketch asked in confusion.   
“Our Arthur was really good in a fight. What about you? You as good?”  
“I’m inclined to say I’m better.”  
“What makes you say that?”  
“I’m alive and he’s not.”  
Mick shot him a half hearted glare but couldn’t find it in himself for more than that. It was Arthur after all, whatever universe he was from. Mick gave him his orders and Arthur followed them, the pair of them falling into the dynamic as easy as breathing. The universal differences completely fell away. It didn’t matter that their different universes meant they had very little in common, at the end of the day they were Mick and Ketch and always would be.  
By the time the Winchesters arrived, something more had begun to spark. Something they’d both been too scared to risk with their own universe’s versions. They shared their first kiss back in the bunker and when everyone went back to crush Michael’s army once and for all there was no question as to which universe Arthur would choose to stay in. It didn’t matter that the Winchesters didn’t hate him anymore, he had his family and they’re who he wanted to be with. Given the choice between the Winchesters and his family, he’d choose his family every time.


End file.
